Anything, For My Princess
by Ayano Haruko
Summary: A One-shot songfic. ELESISxRONAN. Song is "Servant Of Evil". You are SURELY going to like this one. Read my other GC fanfics too! Please do :D


**HEYA ALL~! To those who havent read, I REALLY recommend you read my other 2 GC stories.**

**Grand Chase Game Fanfic (ArmeXLas, ElesisxRonan, LirexRyan and AmyxJean. Main is ArmexLas)  
Mixed Feelings (ArmexLas)**

**Yeah, I'm obsessed with GC couples xD...  
And now, here's the latest one. Pairing is ElesisxRonan. Thanks for reading, 'Anything for you, Princess' and the song is 'Servant Of Evil', english lyrics. There's no original English version of the songs, but if you want to hear them, go to youtube. Some people had dubbed the english version.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**-1993-**

**"Ronan!! Hey Ronan!! Come on, let's play!" little' princess Elesis shouted and smiled. Ronan hesitated at first, but just smiled and said  
"Sure!!"**

_You are my lady_

_I am your servant._

_Destiny divided pitiful twins._

_If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you..._

**  
_-1990-_**

**_"What shall we name them?" a woman in white asked her husband_**

**_"How about.... Ah, we'll name the girl, Elesis....The boy will be Ronan." the husband replied_**

**_"Princess Elesis and Prince Ronan!" the mother exclaimed. "That sounds perfect" she smiled._**

**_"They will rule the kingdom, perfectly. We shall train them!" The husba- I mean, king, declares._**

_Expectations were expected of the two of us since we were born._

**_The king and queen had a ceremony, and the bells of the church were rang and will bless the 2 new borned twins_**

_The bell of church blessed us._

_"**They shall have a life, so beautiful** **together and run this kingdom" The King said.**_

**_"No, they shan't. Prince Ronan, must forcefully be sent away!" The Queen said_**

**_"Why is that?" asked the King (A/N : Alright, this is starting to sound like.....a fairytale? o_o)_**

**_"He must build another kingdom, dearie. It's our royal family's tradition : That each borned child as a boy, will grow up and be sent away to build another kingdom." The Queen said._**

**_"..." The King said nothing in dissapointment._**

_For selfish adults' reasons, our future was ripped in two**.**_

**_-1993-_**

**_"Ronan! Come help me build this sand castle!" Elesis said._**

**_"Alright" Ronan said and walked over. Suddenly, a group of kids went to them and smashed down the parts of the sand castle Elesis had build. Elesis started crying. (A/N : who would wanna bully their own princess?! LOL) Ronan went to her and pat her on the head. Then he glared at those bigger kids._**

**_"Go away!" He said. The kids pushed him aside and went closer to Elesis. Ronan pushed through them and went infront Elesis, defencively._**

**_-LATER ON-_**

**_"Ow..." Ronan groaned._**

**_"I....I..." Elesis started._**

**_"Huh...?" Ronan looked at Elesis._**

**_"I'm sorry!!" Elesis screamed and hug Ronan. Ronan twitched a little as she was hugging tighly at he's bruises._**

**_"I-it's okay" He smiled. Elesis just kept crying and sobbing on Ronan's shirt._**

_Even if all of the world becomes your enemy, I will protect you._

**_"Just smile" Ronan said. Elesis tilt her head up to look at Ronan._**

**_"Really, just smile." Ronan said, smilling as like to teach her how to smile. Elesis smiled_**

_So just be there smiling and laughing..._

_You are my lady._

_I am your servant._

_Destiny divided pitiful twins._

_If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you._

**_-2001-_**

**_"Elesis-sama, please give me permision to visit the neighbouring kingdom" (A/N : Suppose to be country. And 'sama' is a jap word, that you add to a name if the name belongs to a person you respect)_**

**_"Please, Ronan. Do not call me 'sama' any longer! You are my brother, I am your little sister!" Elesis said._**

**_"And you do NOT need permision from me to visit the neighboring kingdom" Elesis continued._**

**_"But, according to the family's tradition, I was suppose to be sent away. Father had made mother to agree for me to stay but as your servant. I shall repect that for it has made me stay with you, Elesis-sama" Ronan said as he bowed._**

**_"Do not bow, PLEASE!" Elesis exclaimed. Ronan then heard a sigh from her._**

**_"I just wish we could've been the twins to a normal family. Really, I do" Elesis said._**

**_"I do, too. But I promiss, I will protect you. And my only source of power is-" Ronan started but cut by Elesis_**

**_"-is my smile. You've repeated that over the million years!" Elesis said._**

**_"Glad you understand." Ronan said as he stood straight._**

**_"I shall be on my way" Ronan said._**

**_-LATER ON-_**

**_"This is a nice kingdom" Ronan said. He walked around but suddenly he bumped to a pony tail, green haired girl._**

**_"Ah, I'm sorry." The girl said, stood up, bowed and gave a hand out for Ronan to reach. He gladly took it.  
_**

_  
When I visited the neighboring country._

_I happened to see a green girl walking in the city_

_With her kind voice and smiling face_

_I fell in love at first sight._

**_  
-FEW MONTHS LATER-_**

**_Elesis had wandered why Ronan had been going out so much lately so this time she followed Ronan.  
Elesis took all the data and info she could about.... 'her'... so she knew the girl was named Lily, aged the same as her and Ronan. She also found out that those 2 had been close friends over the months._**

**_When Ronan came back, Elesis ordered Ronan to her room._**

**_"Yes, Elesis-sama?" Ronan asked._**

**_"Ronan, would you do me a favor?"_**

**_"Anything for you."_**

**_"It might be out of my character but..."_**

**_"Anything, anthing at all."_**

**_"Will you kill a girl named Lily? She is from the kingdom u always visit. Her hair is green."_**

**_"O-ofcourse, but, why, may i ask?" Ronan said._**

**_"She had been bugging me. Oh, and please do it by sunrise tomorrow." Elesis said with a serious face._**

**_And so, with a sword that was presented especially to Ronan from Elesis, he sat out to the neighbouring country._**

_But if the princess wishes to that girl die._

_I will answer that._

**_As Ronan met up with Lily like usual, he smiled and pretended nothing happend._**

**_"Hey Lily!"_**

**_"Uhh....yeah?"_**

**_"Look there!" Ronan pointed out somewhere so he would be against Lily's back. As she turned..._**

**_STAB_**

**_Ronan cried, but he reminded himself 'For Elesis. For my sister. Anything for her'_**

_I wonder why my tears won't stop..._

_  
You are my lady._

_I am your servant._

_Destiny divided lovely twins._

**_  
-AFTER RONAN RETURNS-_**

**_"You have done it, no problem at all, I am guessing?" Elesis said with a smile._**

**_"Yeah, no problem" Ronan said_**

**_"May I have the sword back? I would just love to have some of her blood." Elesis said. Ronan gave the sword to Elesis._**

**_"Alright, time to have supper. Do, join me at the dinning table this time" Elesis invited._**

**_"Y-yes, thank you, Elesis-sama" Ronan said._**

**_-AT THE DINNING TABLE-_**

**_"Mother and father had ate earlier. I just wait for you so it'll just be you and me at supper this time" Elesis said._**

**_"Thank you." Ronan said._**

**_"Alright, today we'll have..."_**

_  
"Today's snack is brioche"_

_You laugh , a laugh that was ever so innocent._

**_  
-FEW DAYS LATER-_**

**_The Queen and King was out, not knowing that their people will want to kill Ronan and Elesis. Both didn't know, Lily was the other kingdom's princess._**

**_"It'll be alright" Ronan, who had heard news said to Elesis._**

**_"I know" Elesis said._**

**_"You-do?"_**

**_"Yeah, cause' your here with me"_**

_  
Before long, the angry townspeople will probably overthrow us._

_Even if we so rightly deserve this,_

_Despite that, I will still defy them_

**_  
And so, Ronan told Elesis an escape plan. The people probally wants Elesis for ordering Ronan to kill Lily. Plus, they have seen Lily and Ronan hang out for so long, they think Ronan is innocent. In reallity, he really was._**

_**Ronan and Elesis went into separate rooms to start out Ronan's plan.  
**  
"Here, I will lend you my clothes."_

_"Wear this and escape immediately."_

_"It'll be alright, we are twins , no one will notice."_

_**Later on, Elesis'es hair was dyed Dark Blue while Ronan's was red.**_

_I am a lady_

_You are a fugitive._

**_"Will you be alright?" Elesis asked, full of worry._**

**_"I... I will. But the main thing is you. I hear they will attack the castle, at zero-nine-hundred tomorrow" (0900/09:00/9 o'clock)_**

**_"I will escort you, outside the kingdom. Find your way from there. Or survive for atleast 2 days, staying at the Kingdom's Gate. Mom and Dad will return by then" Ronan said._**

**_-LATER ON-_**

**_Ronan kissed Elesis at the cheecks. They hugged for the longest time, Elesis sobbing at Ronan's shirt. Then Elesis went into the woods. Ronan returned to the castle._**

_Destiny divided sad twins._

**_-NEXT DAY, 9 in the morning-_**

**_They had made their way to Elesis'es room, bringing pitchforks, knifes, and fire(on woods ofcourse)  
and they saw Ronan, thinking he was Elesis, they.....killed him....(A/N: Why does, in almost all my GC stories, Ronan dies? LOL)_**

_If you are proclaimed as evil,_

_then I also have the same evil blood running through these veins._

**_-YEARS later-_**

**_(This now is telling about another family)_**

**_"Mommy! Read this story for me please!"_**

**_"Alright, here it goes..."_**

_A long time ago, in a certain place_

_Evil people lived in a kingdom, and there ruling over all at the throne was my very cute sibling**.**_

**"Oh! So the one rulling must be the writter's sister!!" exclaimed the little boy.**

_**"Yes, probally is" The mother said and smiled.**_

_**(END OF THE PART ABOUT ANOTHER FAMILY)**_

_**-WITH ELESIS-**_

_**(ELESIS P.O.V)**_

_**Whao.... so long ago... I was a princess....could you believe that?! Te-hee....  
Could I ever still clearly remember it....that time...**_

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_**"Ronan! Come help me build this sand castle!" Elesis said.**_

_**"Alright" Ronan said and walked over. Suddenly, a group of kids went to them and smashed down the parts of the sand castle Elesis had build. Elesis started crying. (A/N : who would wanna bully their own princess?! LOL) Ronan went to her and pat her on the head. Then he glared at those bigger kids.**_

_**"Go away!" He said. The kids pushed him aside and went closer to Elesis. Ronan pushed through them and went infront Elesis, defencively.**_

_**-LATER ON-**_

_**"Ow..." Ronan groaned.**_

_**"I....I..." Elesis started.**_

_**"Huh...?" Ronan looked at Elesis.**_

_**"I'm sorry!!" Elesis screamed and hug Ronan. Ronan twitched a little as she was hugging tighly at he's bruises.**_

_**"I-it's okay" He smiled. Elesis just kept crying and sobbing on Ronan's shirt.**_

_**-END FLASH BACK-**_

_**-END ELESIS P.O.V-**_

_Even if all of the world becomes your enemy, I will protect you._

_You just be somewhere laughing and smilingYou are my lady._

_I am your servant._

_Destiny divided pitiful twins._

_If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you._

_**-SOMEWHERE ELSE-**_

_**"Elesis... How I wish we could go to the past" someone from the next world said.**_

_If I could be reborn_

_At that time, I'd like to play with you_

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**HEY~! HOW DO YOU LIKE IT? REVIEW PWEASE! I MIGHT CONTINUE :D (I actuarly thought the script out for the 2nd chap)  
BUT I WOULD NEED REVIEWS, MORE THAN 10~!!**


End file.
